The Precipice
by Phoenix2312
Summary: The fallout after Hanna and Aria's fight…Hanna's spiraling out of control, she's broken and alone, will an unexpected friend be able to stop her before she does something drastic? Extreme angst, self-harm, suicide contemplation, alcoholism, do not read if easily triggered! Rated M
1. Part I

After that heart breaking scene between Hanna and Aria, I needed to write something. As much as I like Alison's character, I can't help but feel sorry for Hanna, she just needs someone to care, and even with Caleb back I feel like she just doesn't have anyone, he just has too many issue of his own to work though. Anyways, this is about her spiral out of control, and how an unexpected friend may be able to save her.

This is a two part story.

This is pure angst, it deals with some serious issues including self-harm, thoughts of suicide, and alcoholism. Do not read if you are triggered easily.

* * *

**The Precipice**  
**Part I**

It hurts.

Everything hurts, her body, her mind and her soul.

She walks away from Aria's house, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the still falling rain.

Shivering from the cold Hanna shoves her hands into her jacket pockets, hangs her head and walks down the sidewalk, leaving her car and the Montgomery house far behind her.

She doesn't know where she's going, or what she's doing, she just feels so broken, not that that's anything new.

The tears fall harder and her pace quickens the farther she goes.

The truth is she can SEE herself spiralling out of control, and she desperately wants to stop, but she just _can't_. She needs help, but there's no one left.

Spencer and Emily just blow her off and blame the alcohol, Caleb wants to drink away his problems _and _hers, she can't even stand looking at Alison, her mom would rather have Alison for a daughter and now that Aria's turned on her, she's completely alone.

And that hurts.

The thought only causes the ache in her chest to constrict into an almost unbearable pain.

But she keeps walking.

She's halfway across town, almost to the edge of the woods, but instead of turning back she wipes frantically at her tears and pushes on. Her only clear thought is that she needs out.

Hanna knows the woods should terrify her, 'A' is still lurking out there somewhere, not to mention Mona and her minions, but the pain dulls what little fear she has.

As she walks she thinks about her life and everything that's happened, particularly about Alison. It kills her seeing the blonde around, thinking about everything Ali made her feel before she left, and even though she's apologized, done everything she can to try and mend their friendship, Hanna just _can't_ forgive her.

But thinking about it now she realizes that maybe it's not really Alison that she's angry with, but herself, perhaps it's _herself_ she can't forgive.

New hair, new clothes, new body, but none of it ever changed how she felt about herself, she's always felt inadequate, she would never be smart, athletic, artistic or beautiful. She would always be the screw up, and Aria was pretty quick to point that out, not that Hanna didn't already know it.

She feels a familiar pinch in her throat, and she swallows hard, pushing down the urge to find the nearest bottle and drink herself into oblivion. Alcohol has become her crutch, one of them anyways, it's a way to escape the pain, but she can't bring herself to do it tonight. Perhaps it's her way of spiting Aria for what she said, because she may be out of control, maybe she's even ruining her life, but for tonight she'll self-destruct using something other than bottle. Lucky for Hanna, alcohol hasn't been her only form of release.

Her footsteps seem loud in the relatively quiet forest, the sound of snapping twigs and wet, mucky earth echo with every step. In a weird way the sounds are comforting like the steady rhythm of a beating heart.

Hanna's mind is clouded, a hazy mix of Aria's biting words, the memory of Zack's hand on her thigh, the (sincere) look in Ali's piercing blue eyes, the accusatory tones of Emily and Spencer's voices, the taste of whiskey on Caleb's lips.

By now she's stopped crying, she doesn't have any more tears to cry.

The cold of the wood chills her down to the bone, but she keeps walking.

As she gets deeper into the thick of trees she realizes where she's going and in the back of her mind she knows why, but she chooses to ignore it, for now.

Minutes later she's at the spot.

The path end, but just beyond is an open clearing, surrounded by only a few trees that sits just above a valley. Hanna steps out into the night, the light of the moon finally visible she breathes in deeply.

The fresh smell of rain overwhelms her, but in a way it's calming too. Taking a few more steps she comes to the edge of the clearing and looks down.

It's at least a 50 foot drop down to the nearest thicket of trees, it almost gives her vertigo, but she doesn't move away.

Instead she sits down, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

She stays there, looking out into the darkness for a long time pondering her life. Alone in the woods she can't help but wonder if it's all worth it. Is her life worth the pain she's feeling or the hurt she's inflicted on others? Somehow she doesn't think so.

As far as Hanna's concerned, her life isn't going to get any better, which means it can only get worse. And the truth is, she doesn't know if she can take much more she's at her breaking point.

Taking a deep breath, a single tear falls into her lap.

She takes this moment to close her eyes, and as cliché as it sounds, sitting up here on the precipice she sees her life flash before her eyes… her childhood, her parents' divorce, her father, Ali, hefty Hanna, Emily, Aria, Spencer, Ali's disappearance, Mona, her queen bee transformation, Sean, Lucas, A, being hit by a car, Caleb, Mona turning out to be A, Caleb getting shot, seeing Ali alive, Caleb leaving, Ezra getting shot, Shana, Travis, Zack… and the last thing she sees is the disgusted look on Aria's usually sweet face.

The memories bring on the nauseating feeling from earlier, but she's resigned not to resort to alcohol (she always has her flask after all), at least not this time.

But she has another escape.

Instead of the tingle in her throat she feels the stinging on her arms.

Despite the freezing night air she takes her jacket off and rummages in the pocket. She pulls out an all too familiar little black box. It's almost pathetic that she can't go anywhere without it anymore, but sometimes she just needs to let go.

Tossing the jacket aside she moves to open the small box the movement exposes the pale flesh of her arms to the harsh light of the moon.

Angry red lines litter her arms and wrists, some darker others almost faded. The cold air stings the cuts, but it's a reminder that she deserves this.

From the box she pulls a small silver blade, the exact ones that caused the damage to her porcelain skin. She holds it almost lovingly, like it's her most cherished possession, which in truth, it probably is.

The glint of the blade seems to whisper in the dark, and without another thought she moves the blade against her flesh, feeling the familiar release.

Three times she moves it across her skin, deep enough that crimson liquid drips down her arm.

Her eyes close and she inhales the coppery scent. It hurts. But it's her escape.

She's a screw up, she's broken and alone, she's lost herself but worst of all she's lost the people she loves, all because she can't do anything right.

_Hanna's fat, Hanna's stupid, Hanna's a blabber mouth, Hanna's a bitch, Hanna's a fuck up, Hanna is worthless._

The mantra repeats in her head over and over and each time she drags the blade down her skin. And just like all the times before it's her escape.

Soon she starts to feel like she's floating, and she can't help but let out a humourless laugh. How is it that no one noticed, she hasn't exactly been subtle.

The long sleeves, the frequent bathroom visits during school, the red stains on her clothes and towels… but still no one notices, not her mother, not the girls, not even Caleb. But even _she_ can figure it out, they didn't notice because she's not worth it.

Just when she thought she didn't have any more tears to cry, they begin to fall, harder than before and she can barely see.

The throbbing in her arms numbs her senses but it's not enough to dull the pain, not this time.

So she just sits there, alone, broken and bleeding. She can't even tell how much time has passed, not that it matters, even if someone notices she's gone, it's not like they'll care anyways.

It's in that moment she finally acknowledges the real reason she chose to come to this spot.

Her eyes focus on the edge she's sitting on. All she'd have to do is stand up and jump. Then it would be over. She wouldn't have to hurt anymore, wouldn't have to be a burden for anyone any more. And if she was really lucky, maybe her death would be enough to satisfy A. Maybe her death could give the other girls a chance at happiness, if that could happen; her life was a small price to pay.

Getting to her feet she stands with her toes at the edge of the clearing and tosses the blade into the abyss.

Spreading her arms out she takes in a deep breath, letting the forest air fill her lungs.

She's on the precipice, she must decide. One step forward, one step back.

For Hanna, the choice is easy.

* * *

Don't murder me for the cliffhanger! There will be another part to this story. I will try to get it up in the next few days.


	2. Part II

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot. Here is the second part, I hope it is everything you guys are hoping for. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Precipice  
Part II**

She stands there with the cold breeze swirling around her. Eyes closed, ready to make a choice. As she's about to take her step she hears a rustle of leaves behind her and someone call out her name.

"Hanna?"

The voice is familiar but not immediately recognizable.

Sighing, she turns just enough to look over her shoulder and see the intruder.

Tall and thin, long brunette hair, and hazel eyes that almost glow in the darkness.

Paige.

Not sure what to do, she frantically wipes at the tear tracks on her cheeks and folds her arms tightly to her chest, not wanting the other girl to see the angry red lines adorning her flesh. She knows that she's going to get blood all over her top, but she can't bring herself to care.

Slowly she turns all the way around, facing the other girl, who looks both startled and suspicious.

"Hey Paige."

The taller girl just nods, but doesn't say anything. Her eyes rake over Hanna, from the dishevelled state of her black and blonde hair, to the mascara still smudged on her cheeks. Honestly Paige isn't really sure what to say, she's never encountered anyone else up here, but she can see that Hanna isn't okay.

Before she can say anything, Hanna speaks again.

"What are you doing up here?"

The question is almost accusatory but Hanna's voice is shaky, and she can't seem to meet Paige's eyes.

"Sometimes I come up here to think, get away from it all you know? Sometimes I just need a break from everything going on."

Hanna does know; she knows all too well. So she nods.

"I don't usually run into anyone else up here though…"

Paige doesn't finish the sentence letting her words trail off. Hanna doesn't answer.

"What about you?"

Blue eyes look up and meet hazel for the first time, and Paige sees exhaustion written across the girl's features, but it doesn't take her long to realize it's more than that, it's defeat.

Hanna sighs, hugging herself tighter internally wincing at the pressure on her fresh wounds.

"I just… I needed some space."

It's a half-assed response, but it's the partial truth. She did need space.

"But I'll get out of here so you can have the place to yourself."

Paige doesn't miss the way Hanna glances over her shoulder looking out over the edge of the cliff. Her shoulders visibly slump and she scuffs her boot in the dirt.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't mind some company."

Originally Paige had wanted to sit up here alone, but she could tell the blonde wasn't ready to go.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Stay."

Without another word Hanna turns around, picks up her jacket and puts it on careful not to let Paige see the wounds on her arms.

Slowly the taller girl makes her way over towards the blonde and sits down on the edge of the cliff, letting her feet hang over the edge.

She pats the space next to her indicating that Hanna should sit beside her and the other girl does.

They sit in complete silence for a long time, minutes turning into hours.

Hanna lets her thoughts roam again, back to the mess of her life, but somehow her pain didn't seem as bad with Paige sitting next to her. Just the thought of another person, who doesn't hate her, being near makes her burdens a little bit easier to bear, even if it's only for a little while.

Slowly she turns her head, just enough to see Paige staring out into the night. She wants to say something, wants to thank the girl for sitting up here with her, for not being repulsed by her…

"Paige, I…"

Hanna tries to speak but her words die in her throat, she doesn't even know what she wants to say. But somehow Paige understands.

"You're welcome."

The taller girl offers her a small smile.

Another few minutes pass before the brunette speaks again.

"When I first saw you, it looked like you were thinking about something intense, if you need to talk, I'm a pretty good listener."

The gesture of kindness and sincerity in the other girl's voice is enough to break her.

She and Paige have never been close, although she knows the other girl relatively well because of Emily, but she can't help herself. Her burdens are getting to heavy to bear, she has so many feelings bottled up inside of her, so much self-hate, so much pain, and tonight the cuts aren't enough of a release.

So sitting there on top of the clearing, legs dangling over the edge, her leather jacket pressed tightly against the cuts on her arms she lets go, the words spilling out of her.

Hanna tells Paige about her feelings of self-hatred, the pain that having Alison back is causing her, the guilt she feels over not accepting her former friends apology, the return of 'A', her slip up at the brew, her feelings for Caleb, Zack's advances, her mother's preference for Alison, her personal spiral out of control, but mostly she talks about Aria, Emily and Spencer.

She talks about the other girl's accusatory looks, and biting remarks, about Spencer and Emily calling her a liar, about Aria blaming her for everything, about how the most important people in her life are making her feel even more worthless than she already does.

And Paige listens, with open ears and an open heart.

She acknowledges everything Hanna tells her, passing no judgement.

Because if anyone understands its Paige. Paige who's spent the better part of her life hating herself for one reason or another. Paige who's fighting her own inner demons because of Alison's return. Paige who's lost the person that she's loves, because like Hanna, she seems to ruin everything she touches.

By the time Hanna is finished she's crying again. And Paige lets her. She could offer comforting words or a gentle touch, but she understands that Hanna NEEDS to cry.

And in a small way, it helps. Hanna can feel the weight on her shoulders lessening.

She wipes the tears from her cheeks and offers the other girl a tiny smile.

"Thanks Paige."

Paige smiles back, just as a shiver runs through her. She decides it's time to leave; they do have school tomorrow after all.

She stands up and stretches, then offers her hand to Hanna.

"Hey, it's getting late, let me walk you home."

Hanna hesitates for a second, looking out over the precipice. Then she turns back to Paige, and takes her hand.

"I actually don't have a place to go, maybe you can just walk me to Aria's house, my car is there still, I can just figure something out from there."

The sadness in Hanna's voice isn't lost on Paige, but after listening to Hanna's heart breaking tales, she doesn't have to ask why the girl doesn't want to go home, she already knows. Alison.

Slowly she puts her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder in a friendly, comforting gesture.

"My parents are out of town for the week, why don't you crash on my couch tonight."

Stunned, Hanna turns toward the other girl. She can't understand why Paige is being so nice to her; she's really not worth it. But regardless of her shock, she finds herself nodding. Anything is better than going home, or back to Aria's for that matter.

So together the odd new pair head back into the woods, towards Rosewood, towards the life Hanna almost left behind.

* * *

Half an hour later Paige is putting blankets out on the couch. Hanna comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of the taller girl's Rosewood Sharks sweats and a white tank top.

Paige stops short when she sees that Hanna is also still wearing her leather jacket.

Instead of commenting on it, she motions for the blonde to sit on the couch, Hanna obeys.

She's absolutely exhausted, mind, body and soul. Her eyes are swollen and puffy from all of the crying, her heart feels like it's been ripped into a million pieces, and the cuts on her arms pulse with every heartbeat.

For a second she zones out, eyes glazing over. It's just enough time for Paige to really get a good look at the girl. And suddenly she sees. She thought she'd understood before, thought she'd seen the pain swimming behind blue eyes, but now the whole picture is clear.

Paige's heart breaks for the blonde.

But instead of saying anything she walks into the bathroom, grabs a washcloth, runs it under cold water and returns to the couch where Hanna is sitting.

The brunette kneels in front of the blonde, who has her eyes trained on the floor. Using her free hand she lifts Hanna's chin until their eyes meet.

It's snaps the smaller girl out of her daze, and she can't help but feel slightly confused at Paige's actions until shaky hands find her shoulders and start to push the jacket off.

In a panic Hanna tries to jerk away, but Paige is anticipating it.

She just holds onto thin shoulders, not moving, not letting Hanna pull away. After several long minutes the smaller girl sucks in a breath, fighting the tears, and meets hazel eyes again.

There is something in those sparkling orbs that she recognizes, the same demons she sees when she looks at herself in the mirror these days. They stare at each other a long while and things start to make sense to Hanna.

She understands why Paige is doing this, why she's taking care of her even though they really aren't even friends.

With the realization she takes a deep breath and shrugs the jacket off of her shoulders.

Paige helps her remove it the rest of the way and together they toss it aside.

When the girl makes no noise of disgust at the angry red cuts along her arms, she knows that she's right about Paige's demons being the same as her own.

Silently Paige takes the damp cloth and gently cleans the wounds, wiping away the dried blood.

When she's finished she takes her own long sleeves and rolls them up, holding her arms out to the other girl.

Hanna, like Paige, doesn't make a sound as she stares at the white scars that litter the other girl's forearms and wrists.

Slowly the blonde runs her fingers along the marks, tracing each scar, her arms will look like that someday.

But what she really notices is that there are no fresh wounds, no scabs or healing cuts, only the scars.

It's Paige who finally breaks the silence…

"I know it hurts, and I know you feel like you're alone, but I'm here. I'm your friend. I _care_, because you are _worth_ so much Hanna. Don't forget that."

Those words are everything Hanna's needed to hear. They don't fix anything, not really, but for the first time is a long time she feels something other than self-loathing swell in her chest. Hope.

Hanna wants to thank the girl, but she can't even find the words.

Instead she pulls her into a hug.

Paige squeezes her tight, reassuring the blonde that she isn't going anywhere.

When the pull apart Hanna smiles at her.

"Get some rest okay? If you need me I'm just down the hall."

Hanna nods and craws under the blankets.

Paige tucks her in.

"Good night Hanna."

When the blonde's eyes close, Paige quietly walks over to the lights and flicks them off.

She pads down the hallway into her room letting out a sigh. Before now she and Hanna had never been that close, but she knows that after tonight they will always have a bond that no one else will understand.

Suddenly remembering something she pulls out her phone and looks at the conversation that's still up on her screen.

_October 12, 2014 6:48 pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**

Hanna's missing. I'm worried about her, she's in a bad place. I don't know how to help her, she needs someone who understands…

_October 12, 2014 6:49pm_  
**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I know where she's at. Same place I always end up. Leaving now. I will help her. I promise.

_October 12, 2014 6:51pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
Thank you Paige.

Quickly she types out a response, hits send and crawls into bed. Tomorrow will be a long day, but Paige is bound and determined to do everything she can to help Hanna, and she's sure of one thing. Caleb's right, she's the only one who can do this.

Closing her eyes she drifts off to sleep.

Across town, Caleb's phone chimes, he picks it up and opens the message.

_October 13, 2014 3:18am_  
**From: Paige McCullers**  
She's safe. I'm going to do everything I can, I'll keep you posted.

* * *

SOOOO I know I said that this was going to be two parts, but I'm seriously thinking about doing one or two more chapters, I've got a few more ideas. If you'd be interested in reading more, let me know! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Part III

Thank you again for all the favourites, follows and mostly reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoy this because I love writing it. I don't know how many more parts there with be, probably 1 or 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Precipice  
Part III**

The next morning when Hanna wakes up she has a mild panic, forgetting that she'd stayed at Paige's house.

When she finally manages to calm her breathing she tosses the blanket aside.

Her arms come into view and it should repulse her looking at the cuts, but instead it almost soothes her, each one a reminder of how worthless she is.

Her head throbs the same as if she'd drank herself into oblivion, but even through the pain she can't help being the tiniest bit proud of herself.

She'd kept her promise not to drown in the bottom of a bottle.

For a second a smug thought runs through her mind.

_Take that Aria. _

But as fast as it comes it's gone, replaced by the empty ache in her chest at the loss of one of her best friends.

It's at that moment Paige comes into the room, hair done, clothes on, backpack in hand.

She offers Hanna a small smile.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

Hanna just shrugs.

Paige moves over to the couch and sits down next to her, offering her a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt.

"I thought you might want to change before school… you still have enough time to shower if you'd like. I didn't figure you'd want to go home…"

Before the girl can finish her sentence Hanna interrupts.

"I can't go to school today, I can't see the others I can't deal with them ignoring me, I'm not ready, how would I ever manage to get through the day when I'm completely alone!?"

Panic swells in her chest, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay… You're stronger than you think Hanna, and you aren't alone. I'll stay with you all day if you'd like."

The blonde looks back to Paige in surprise. It's not as if she'd forgotten everything Paige said and did last night, it's just that she hadn't really expected her to stick around, because she knows that she's poison.

"You'd do that for me?"

Paige places her hand on top of Hanna's.

"I wasn't kidding last night, you matter Hanna, you're worth so much more than this. I'm not doing this out of pity or guilt or anything else; I'm doing this because I care about you, even if you don't care about yourself."

Tears start to sting the blonde's eyes again, but this time it's not out of pain, but out of amazement.

Paige wipes the lone tear that falls.

"Now, come on, go get ready. I'll make us breakfast. Oh, and I asked Caleb to pick your car up for the Montgomery's and take it home."

"Thanks Paige."

"Anytime."

* * *

An hour later Paige and Hanna arrive at the school, with only a few minutes until classes start they part ways, the taller girl promising that she'll walk the blonde to her next class.

Grabbing her choir music and notebook, Hanna set off for the music room. She stops in front of the door, peering in the class window. Aria, Emily and Spencer are sitting together, the later talking animatedly. Alison is behind Emily but Hanna can tell she isn't involved in the conversation. Instead her eyes are trained on ex-swimmer's back her gaze far away.

She's hit with a wave of nausea, and her hand automatically moves to her jacket pocket. That's when she remembers tossing her blade over the cliff. She silently curses herself; she'll just have to find another one later.

Slowly she takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Instantly she hears Spencer's voice trail off, she can feel four sets of eyes on her, but she keeps her head down gaze fixed on the floor. She takes a seat as far away from the other's as possible and wills this day to go by faster.

When the bell rings signalling the end of choir she nearly trips in her hast to get out of the suffocating room. And just like when she entered she feels eyes follow her on her way out and their gazes' burn like white hot flames.

It takes her less than 30 seconds to power-walk to her locker, her mind turning every which way. She's frantic for another fix, another release from the pain, and she remembers stashing a second blade somewhere in her locker.

Her arms burn, her throat constricting as the mantra from the night before starts to replay in her mind.

_Hanna's fat, Hanna's stupid, Hanna's a blabber mouth, Hanna's a bitch, Hanna's a fuck up, Hanna is worthless._

Desperately she rummages through her locker, until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She nearly panics until she turns around and sees Paige staring back at her. Blue eyes are wide and wild; Paige can see the demons resurfacing. She reaches out a hand to steady Hanna's shoulders but the other girl nearly throws herself into the taller girl's arms, needing something to centre her.

The brunette doesn't say anything but instead wraps her arms tightly around the small girl and squeezes back with all her strength.

Hanna clings on, holding onto Paige like she's her lifeline, which she kind of is.

Down the hall, two tall brunettes stare opened mouthed as the scene unfolds in front of them.

Emily and Spencer watch as Paige taps Hanna's shoulder and the blonde turns around, nearly collapsing into the swimmer's strong arms. They stand frozen as the pair finally breaks apart. Paige reaches over and closes the blonde's locker before they set off down the hallway together, shoulder to shoulder.

Spencer turns to Emily a mixture of confusion and disgust on her face.

"What the hell was that about?"

Emily can't even respond, she's too stunned as she watches the two familiar figures disappear.

* * *

Since she doesn't have any of the other girls in her second, third or fourth period classes, Hanna is able to control her anxiety and desire to cut. But when the lunch bell rings her pulse quickens, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Eating has been hard enough lately but now with the prospect of facing the other girls in the cafeteria she begins to panic again.

Hanna's always sat with the others, or with Mona when they were still friends. She'd never had to think about the shameful moment of not having someone to sit with at lunch. Trying to swallow the bile in her throat she picks up a lunch tray getting an apple, a small salad and a bottle of water.

Taking a deep breath she turns to face the room at large. Her former friends are sitting at their usual table, and it's painful to watch because even though she knows they don't care about her, it hurts seeing them act like they don't even notice her empty seat.

Just as she's about to toss her food in the trash and run back to her locker she sees a familiar pair of hazel eyes. Paige is sitting alone, two tables behind the girls. She'll have to walk right by them to sit with her.

It takes every ounce of strength in her body to lift her chin and move towards the table.

Hanna passes by Aria, Alison, Spencer and Emily without even looking at them, seeing the disgusted looks that are probably on their faces is too much, so instead she keeps looking straight ahead.

They all stare as she passes, but it isn't disgust on their faces, its shock and confusion. Looking back and forth between one another until Aria speaks up.

"We got in a fight."

The other girls turn to look at her, waiting for her to elaborate. Aria proceeds to tell them about her blow up at Hanna last night, although she leaves out the part about Zack. Instead she focuses on the fact that the blond rated them out in the brew and now they're all in more danger than ever.

"She looked pretty upset when she left my house, and her car sat outside almost all night. Caleb came and got it this morning so I figured she'd stayed with him. I didn't mean to be so bitch I just kind of lost it."

Emily shakes her head.

"Aria, even if yelled at her, that doesn't explain why she's with Paige, why she's wearing Paige's shirt! I mean it makes sense why she didn't talk to us or sit with us, but why Paige?"

The other girl's all shrug, just as perplexed as Emily.

They spend the next 30 minutes of their lunch discussing possible theories in whispers. Aria continuously glances over at Hanna, guilt building up inside of her over the fight, and the lie she told the others. Sure she's still angry at the blonde, but she still cares about her.

While the four liars converse, Paige and Hanna eat their lunch together in silence, occasionally sharing a glance at each other. It should be awkward, but it isn't. They don't need words to communicate. Paige knows Hanna is struggling, and she's glad she can be of some comfort. Even if Caleb hadn't asked her to help Hanna, she would've done it anyways because they share something no one else understands… And even if Hanna doesn't know it, she's helping Paige too, because she's not the only one trying to ward off demons.

* * *

By the end of the day Hanna can't stand it anymore, her arms burn, her heart races, the pain overwhelming her again. She hasn't seen Paige since lunch and she's loosing what little progress the girl helped her make.

She'd spent the last two periods having to look at Alison and Emily, and it was more than enough to send her spiralling again. Right now she needs release, needs the sting of the cool metal or the burn of the liquor in her throat.

She wishes Paige was here, she's the only one that seems to be able to help keep the demons at bay, but she's heading off to practice and Hanna won't be able to see her until she's finished.

Mentally cursing herself for being stupid, needy and weak she tosses open her locker door and grabs the blade she'd managed to find earlier.

When her fingers wrap around the metal she feels like she can breathe again.

Quickly she shoves her books into her locker and rushes into the nearest bathroom locking herself in the largest stall.

Taking deep breaths she rolls up her sleeves and touches the blade to her already mangled skin.

* * *

Across the school in the girl's locker room, Paige pulls on her swim suit, ties her hair back and shoves her stuff into her bag.

She's the last one in the room, taking her time getting ready so she can have a moment of peace.

The brunette is deep in thought when she hears someone behind her.

"Hey."

The voice startles her, and she jumps up from her seat, turning around quickly.

Usually seeing the tall, athletic girl in front of her makes her heart race, but this time she feels bitterness bubble up inside of her as she looks at Emily.

She doesn't say anything, and instead turns to leave the locker room.

As she passes by Emily the girl grabs her upper arm.

"Paige wait."

Sighing she looks at the girl again.

"What do you want Emily? I need to go to practice."

She can hear the hostile tone in her voice, and apparently the other girl notices it too.

"I think they can live without you for a few minutes."

Paige resists the urge to roll her eyes; she doesn't have the patience for this. She isn't on the best of terms with Emily after their break up and Alison's return, but now, after everything with Hanna, she can barely even look at the girl.

But she knows how persistent Emily is so she raises her eyebrows, waiting for whatever the girl has to say.

"Why are you suddenly spending so much time with Hanna, I didn't think you guys were friends?"

The girl's tone is accusatory, but Paige takes a breath, trying to keep her cool.

"Last time I checked I didn't need to answer to you, but for your information, Hanna_ is_ my friend."

"Since when?"

"Since we both realized we could use one."

"What is that supposed to mean, Hanna has friends…"

This time Paige does roll her eyes, her patience is damn near gone.

"Look Emily, Hanna needed someone, she's not okay, she's hurting and unlike some people, I actually care."

That seems to catch Emily off guard, and Paige can tell she's getting mad, but she is also trying to keep her composure.

"Look I know Hanna is having problems with Alison being back but…"

Before Emily can say more Paige lets out a humourless laugh.

"You know Emily, as much as I'd like to blame Alison for this, and trust me I'd love that, this time isn't her fault, not completely anyways. She may be a cold hearted bitch but at least she's trying to make things right with Hanna."

"Then what the hell are you talking about? Just tell me the truth."

Infuriated, Paige can't help raising her voice.

"You want the truth?! Well here is it, Hanna's messed up, she's utterly broken! After Aria decided to be a bitch the other night Hanna wandered into the woods, alone."

Shock replaces the look of anger on the taller brunette's face.

"I found her standing at Devil's ridge, she was so close to the edge, alone and crying at one in the morning. I've never seen someone look so defeated, and you know that's a lot coming from me."

"But I don't understand…"

"Stop acting all innocent. You asked for this, so here it is. Alison didn't break Hanna, YOU did. You and Aria and Spencer…"

Emily just stares.

Paige lets out an angry snort as she shakes her head.

"For the first time since I've known you, I'm actually _disappointed _in you Emily. I used to think you were above all of this crap, I really thought you cared about your friends, especially Hanna… guess I was wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go swim my laps so I can get back to her."

With that Paige pushes past Emily, bumping roughly into the girl's un-injured shoulder.

Emily feels hot tears welling up in her eyes as Paige's words echo in her mind.

_Alison didn't break Hanna, you did…_

* * *

Back in the bathroom Hanna slides the blade across her skin for the tenth time. Blood is dripping down her arms, tears falling from her eyes, but she feels free.

The monster inside her purrs in contentment.

_Good girl. You deserve this._

Her thoughts go back to the night before, part of her is grateful Paige found her, the other part is resentful, she was ready.

In the back of her mind she contemplates going back to the cliff, and finally ending her suffering.

Seconds pass and she's on her feet, throwing her jacket on to cover the cuts, ready to follow the trail back into the woods, ready to finish what she started.

Just as she's about to unlock the stall door her phone beeps. She doesn't even flinch.

Struggling to keep the pain at bay she pulls out the device and notices not one but two texts. She opens the newest one.

_October 13, 2014 3:35pm_  
**From: Paige McCullers**  
Stay strong. Fight back. Don't let the demons win. See you soon.

Clicking the back button she opens the older message.

_October 13, 2014 1:57pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
I love you.

Hanna's legs shake, they can't' hold her weight anymore and she sinks to her knees.

Over and over she re-reads the messages. The words block out the roaring monster inside of her, and she feels that strange unfamiliar thing again… hope.

She knows she's still on the precipice, but this time maybe she's not alone.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you guys think! I'm really trying to capture both Hanna and Paige's feelings without making it seem romantic. Because you know, Haleb is always gonna be endgame :)


	4. Part IV

**Thanks again for all of the support! Here is part IV! There is a little redemption for Ali in this chapter that some may or may not agree with. I honestly love her though and since we have no idea where the show is going with her character I decided to give her a little redemption in my story. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**The Precipice  
Part IV**

After swim practice Paige immediately texts Hanna, when she gets no response she starts to panic. Tossing her stuff in her locker she searches the school until she finds Hanna slumped against the wall in a bathroom stall.

The blonde's bare arms are exposed, fresh cuts mixing with the old. Hanna doesn't even look at her, she just stares, unseeingly at the floor. That when she notices Hanna's flask is sitting beside her drained of whatever liquid was in there previously.

Paige sighs.

Wordlessly she helps the blonde to her feet, but she's unsteady. With some difficulty she pulls Hanna's jacket back on, covering the wounds.

She tries to help the girl out of the stall, but Hanna's legs refuse to work. Her knees buckle under her weight. She nearly falls to the floor but Paige manages to catch her.

With a sigh Paige places one arm under the smaller girls knees the other on her lower back and scoops her up off of the floor.

Grateful for her strong, athletic body and Hanna's tiny frame, she carries the girl out of the bathroom, down the hall and out into the parking lot.

Hanna, still dazed, tucks her head into Paige's chest when the bright sunlight hits her face. It's enough to snap her of out of her reverie and Paige hears her whisper a thank you into her chest.

She smiles a little bit.

As Paige moves towards her car, the other girl cradled in her arms, she doesn't see Spencer and Aria across the parking lot, staring at them open mouthed.

It takes some awkward manoeuvring to get Hanna into the passenger seat of her car, but somehow she manages. Hanna curls up on the seat without a word and by the time they pull out of the school the girl is fast asleep, absolutely exhausted and drained.

Paige thinks about going straight to her house, until she remembers that Hanna will need clothes for tomorrow. Cursing under her breath she wonders if Alison will be at the Marin house, she hopes not.

Taking a left instead of her usual right, she drives down the street until Hanna's house comes into view. Pulling into the driveway she lets out the breath she'd been holding. Hanna's car is the only one in the driveway. Shutting off the car she grabs Hanna's house key from the girl's keychain and heads towards the front door.

She swings the door open, and luckily the house is empty. Quickly she goes up to Hanna's room, tosses a few her things including her makeup and toothbrush into a bag.

Ripping a piece of paper from the notebook on the desk she scribbles a note.

_Mrs. Marin,_

_Hanna and I have a school project to work on, so she's gonna stay at my house tonight. Hope you don't mind._

_-Paige McCullers_

_P.S. Hanna's phone is dead, so while she charges it, you can call my phone if you need her, 215-610-9754_

She leaves the note on the kitchen counter, hoping the older woman will see it and not worry too much about her daughter.

* * *

When she finally pulls into her driveway Paige gently shakes Hanna awake.

"Hey, we're at my house. I got you some clothes and stuff so you can stay again okay?"

Hanna stares at her with wide, sad eyes but nods.

Together they grab their bags and head into the empty house.

The smaller girl barely makes it to the couch before collapsing again. Paige sits next to her.

She desperately wants to ask the girl what happened in the bathroom, but she knows it's better to let Hanna do it on her own terms.

So they sit in silence for what feels like hours before the girl speaks up.

"Emily and Spencer came into the bathroom. They didn't know I was in there. I had already…"

She gestures to her arms.

"Well, you know. I'd just read your message and one Caleb had sent earlier when I heard them talking about me, saying that we… that I'm… "

The blonde can't manage to get out any more than that, she's crying now, and her words are almost incoherent. Paige can't help but hate the girls for what they've done to Hanna.

Scooting closer she puts her hand on the girl's shoulder. Hanna leans in, lays her head in Paige's lap and just cries.

Paige soothingly rubs her back, feeling tears sting her own eyes.

Eventually Hanna falls asleep but she doesn't move the girl. Instead she just (difficultly) removes Hanna's jacket, and both of their shoes.

It's hours later when her phone vibrates, it startles her because she'd been lost in thoughts of Emily, Alison, Spencer, Aria and everything Hanna had told her over the past few days.

Shaking off her thoughts she wiggles the phone out of her pocket and opens the message.

_October 13, 2014 10:39pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
How is she?

_October 13, 2014 10:40pm_  
**To: Caleb Rivers**  
Not great, she's sleeping now. I guess she overheard Emily and Spencer today, I'm not sure what they said, but it was bad.

_October 13, 2014 10:42pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
I just don't get it. Why is this happening, I know they care about her, so why do they keep hurting her? I just wish I knew, or that I could help…

_October 13, 2014 10:45pm_  
**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I wished I knew… Honestly it's more than just them though, she's just having a hard time with life, I think everything finally caught up with her, and them acting this way just sent her over the edge. But she'll be okay. I'm doing everything I can. And I know you want to help, but after everything you've been through with Miranda and Ravenswood, you need to get yourself on track before you can help her.

_October 13, 2014 10:46pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
I'm trying. For her.

What about you? How are you holding up?

_October 13, 2014 10:48pm_  
**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I'm managing. Helping Hanna actuals helps keep my mind off my own issues… I had a huge blow out with Emily today though; apparently she's not very fond of me spending time with Hanna.

_October 13, 2014 10:50pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
*eye roll*

_October 13, 2014 10:51pm_  
**To: Caleb Rivers**  
Lol, get some sleep Rivers… if you want come pick Hanna up after school, I think she'd like to see you… BUT NO ALCOHOL!

_October 13, 2014 10:53pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
Why do you sound like my mother right now? But yes, I want to see her. And no alcohol. I promise. Night Paige, and thanks again.

Paige rolls her eyes at his last text, but can't help the smile that crosses her face. Ever since she'd teamed up with him to try and figure out the whole "A" thing, Caleb's been one of her best friends. He's the only one Paige has ever opened up to about her past… well until she told Hanna.

Setting her alarm she tosses her phone aside, and re-adjusts on the couch, tossing a blanket over both herself and a sleeping Hanna.

* * *

The sound of her alarm jerks Paige awake. She can hear Hanna grumbling about the loud noise too. _Serves her right for drinking so much._

It takes her a few seconds to fumble around until she finds her phone and shuts the noise off.

Hanna pulls herself into a sitting position, yawning.

She looks at Paige, realizing that the girl had stayed with her all night.

"Thank you."

The sound of Hanna's voice startles her and she turns to look into blue eyes.

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, for letting me cry, for staying with me last night, for not giving up on me…"

"Well get used to it. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She smiles at the blonde who gives her a small smile in return. Paige starts to stand but Hanna reaches out and grips her arm, stopping her.

Paige looks at the girl again.

"Umm, do you think that we could lay here a few more minutes before we have to get ready for school? I'm not ready to face this day yet…"

The taller girl doesn't respond and instead sits back down and lets Hanna lay her head on her chest. The position is intimate, and it should make them both extremely uncomfortable, but it doesn't. It's not about romance or anything remotely close to that, it's about the comfort of being close to another person, and as Hanna listens to Paige's heartbeat she doesn't feel so alone, doesn't feel quite so worthless.

In that moment she vows to try harder, for herself, and for Paige.

* * *

Their day at school starts almost exactly like the day before, only this time Paige walks Hanna to the music room.

Paige can see the other four liars watching them through the window but she ignores their gazes.

"You're going to do great. Keep your head up okay? I'll save you a seat at lunch."

Hanna nods and enters the classroom.

The class goes on and on, but today Hanna doesn't let Aria, Spencer and Emily's whispers or Ali's stare bother her. Instead she focuses on her work.

When the bell rings she heads for her locker, grateful that she won't see her former friends until lunchtime.

Her other three classes and lunch period are the same as yesterday, although she doesn't feel the need to run when she enters the cafeteria.

At lunch Paige tells her that Caleb is going to take her to dinner and a movie, and she's hesitant at first, because as much as she wants to see him she's afraid that he'll have more alcohol and that's something she's not ready to resist.

Paige assures her that there won't be any involved and that Caleb is supposed to have her back at the house by 10pm sharp. She can't help but chuckle to herself; she never knew Paige could be such a _mom_.

When lunch ends the girls go their separate ways, Paige to her biology lab, Hanna to her English class.

Walking into Mr. Fitz's old room is tough because she shares this class with Alison and Aria. She tries not to look at either of them but halfway through the class she accidentally meets Alison's gaze. It burns looking into the other girls' eyes; she can't help remembering every nasty thing the girl ever said to her.

Just as she's about to avert her gaze she sees a sadness flicker behind crystal blue orbs and it sends an ache through her chest.

When the bell rings she quickly grabs her books and bolts for her locker. Taking a deep breath she tries not to think about the burning in her throat or the sting of her arms, or the sound of the monster inside taunting her.

Tossing her English book in her locker she grabs her Calculus book and slams her door shut, keeping her thoughts focused on Paige, remembering her promise.

When she turns around to head towards her class, she runs straight into someone. Without even looking up Hanna apologizes and tries to step around the figure but they move in front of her.

For a second she freezes thinking of A and Mona. Shutting her eyes tightly for a second she wills herself not to panic.

Slowly she lifts her gaze, until she sees who's blocking her path.

The second she meets Emily's deep brown eyes she steps backwards.

Her emotions are all over the place, and the intensity of Emily's stare is almost frightening.

She can't keep looking at the girl and instead drops her gaze and hugs her books tightly to her chest.

If someone who didn't know the girls was looking at the scene from the outside, they'd assume Hanna was the cowering, scared victim, Emily the ruthless bully.

Emily doesn't say anything, she just waits.

Not knowing what to do Hanna opens her mouth.

"I need to get to class Emily, can you please move?"

Her voice comes out small and shaky, not at all the voice of the girl Emily thought she knew.

"We need to talk Hanna."

The small girl doesn't reply, she just scuffs her boot against the tile.

Emily sighs.

"What's going on with you? You won't talk to us, you won't look at us and every time I see you you're with Paige… you know, my ex? Care to explain?"

Not knowing what to say Hanna stays silent.

"So you're really not going to talk to me? What is wrong with you? First the drinking, then the lying about Zack and now this? What's going on with you? Are you like _seeing_ Paige?

Tears sting Hanna's eyes, the monster inside her spitting insults at her.

_See you are worthless! You're poison, you're disgusting, no one could ever love you! See! She hates you!_

A tear falls down her cheek, and Emily notices it. That's when she realizes that maybe Paige was right. Just as she's about to apologize the girl in question steps in front of her.

Brown eyes meet hazel.

Paige's eyes are swirling with rage, her nostrils flared, her jaw set. Emily can see the protectiveness in the girl's stance, in the way she shields Hanna's hunched form.

For a moment she cringes desperately looking around for the threat she knows is there, but when she finds no one else in the hallway she looks confusedly back at Paige.

A pang of hurt rushes through her when she realizes that _she's_ the threat Paige is shielding Hanna from.

"Paige I…"

"Save it."

The swimmer's tone is low and dangerous, and Emily desperately wants to explain herself.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… please, let me ex…"

Paige lets out a noise that sounds almost like a growl.

"You've done enough."

Paige hears books hit the ground and without another word she turns around to see Hanna running away.

"HANNA! Hanna wait!"

With one last disgusted glance at Emily, Paige takes off after the blonde.

* * *

When Paige finally finds the girl she's huddled under the bleachers, tears on her cheeks, razor blade in hand.

Lightning fast Paige snatches the blade out of the girl's hand and tosses it as hard as she can.

Hanna lets out a pained whimper and Paige scoops up her in her arms and hugs her tightly to her chest.

"Shhh, shhh, it's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Thirty minutes later Hanna's finally calmed down, her eyes are ringed red, mascara on her cheeks. She's still resting her head on Paige's chest when she lets out a choked whimper.

"It hurts."

It breaks Paige's heart, but she runs her hand through Hanna's messy hair.

"I know."

They stay together under the bleachers until the school bell rings. Paige is able to coax Hanna out only because Caleb will be waiting for her in the parking lot.

The taller girl wipes Hanna's cheeks removing the streaks of mascara before they head off towards the parking lot.

Caleb sees the pair walking towards him and immediately hops out of the car and opens the passenger door for Hanna. His brows furrow when he sees her dishevelled state.

Once the door is closed he looks worriedly at Paige.

"Emily cornered her, started badgering her in the middle of the hallway. She's still pretty upset."

Caleb lets out a sigh, and Paige can see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. She told her mom she's staying with me again, so just drop her off when you're done, but nothing crazy okay?"

"Okay."

With that Caleb climbs into the driver's seat, and Paige leans into the passenger window.

"Try not to think about it and just have fun okay? I'll see you later."

She kisses Hanna's forehead, backs away and watches the pair drive off before jogging back into the school to get ready for swim practice.

* * *

Paige pushes herself harder in practice than normal trying to get rid of her frustrations. When she climbs out of the pool her body aches.

She drags herself into the locker room, throws on a t-shirt and sweats and heads for home.

When she pulls up into her driveway she stops short as she gapes at the figure sitting on her porch.

Anger fills her chest. Getting out and slamming the door she storms up to the figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The figure looks up, and Paige notices the all too familiar traces of tears on pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to see me, but I just, I'm worried about her…"

Paige feels her anger fade slightly. As she takes a seat next to the girl the irony of the situation doesn't escape her.

Of all the other girls, the only one who seems to actually care about Hanna is the last one she'd imagine. Neither Spencer nor Aria had even bothered to see what was going on with Hanna, and Emily only did so in an accusatory manner, but here was Alison, sitting on her porch, tears on her perfect pink cheeks, asking about the girl she'd so dutifully been taking care of.

Paige wanted so badly to lash out at the blonde girl, to tell her to go to hell, but she couldn't, because whatever her issues with Alison, this was about Hanna.

"She's pretty messed up."

The brunette can't bring herself to look at the blonde but she continues.

"She's with Caleb now, and I'm just hoping that's not a mistake, she doesn't need more alcohol on top of everything else."

Alison turns towards the other girl.

"I know you hate me, and you have every right, but I appreciate you putting that aside because even if I'm a horrible person I really care about Hanna…"

Paige unwillingly turns to face Alison, and for the first time she thinks that maybe the girl is telling the truth.

"I'm doing what I can, you coming back hasn't been easy for her, but the way the others are treating her is what's sending her over the edge."

"I know she doesn't want to see me, or talk to me, but if there's anything I can do, please…"

Paige just nods.

They sit in silence for a while, it's awkward, but Paige can't help but wonder if Alison's support could be the thing that brings Hanna back.

* * *

Across town in the Hasting's living room, Emily paces in front of the couch, desperately explaining the hallway incident to a dishevelled Aria and a confused Spencer.

"The look in Hanna's eyes… I just, I've never seen her look so scared, not because of Mona or A… but because of _me_…"

On the last word Emily plops down into the arm chair, feeling upset and defeated.

"How did this happen? When did my best friend start being terrified of me?"

Emily swallows hard trying to push down the pain.

Aria and Spencer just look at each other, both confused. After sitting in silence for a long time Aria decides that it's time to come clean about the real reason she fought with Hanna. At this point she's desperate to figure out why Hanna's losing it, they all are.

"I lied."

Instantly Spencer and Emily both look at their smaller friend.

"That night Hanna came by, she told me that Zack came onto her and I sorta flipped out, I told her everything was her fault, that she's the problem, that she's always the problem and I…"

Before she can finish three cell phones beep simultaneously.

Staring at each other wide eyed they all pull out their phones and click on the new texts.

_October 14, 2014 4:23pm_  
**From: Unknown**  
Once a liar, always a liar… Or not? –A

Aria looks up at the others,

"There's a video attached to mine."

Brows furrowed both Emily and Spencer move over to look at the screen of Aria's phone as she hits play.

Instantly Aria's mouth falls open, Spencer gasps and Emily's eyes fill with tears. They see Hanna at the brew, asking Zack to make her a sandwich. He invites her inside and they make small talk. They can tell Hanna's drunk, but they also see the uncertainty in their friend's blue eyes when Zack starts flirting with her. Aria feels her blood boil, a tear rolls down Emily's cheek and Spencer feels her pulse race. When he places his hand way to low on Hanna's back Aria has to look away.

The video cuts out for a second only to be replaced by another. This time Hanna's in her car, it's dark outside, her eyes are rimmed red and she's snacking on something from the grille. A moment passes when the passenger door opens and a man climbs into the seat. Hanna looks alarmed, panic clear on her features as she looks into Zack's face. He doesn't waste any time and instantly starts coming onto the blonde, telling her that he feels a connection and that they could have a good time. All three liars watch helplessly as Zack hands a scared looking Hanna his number. When he leans into her, his hand on her upper thigh and tries to kiss her, Aria feels bile rise in her throat.

The clip ends just as another text appears on her phone.

_October 14, 2014 4:26pm_  
**From: Unknown**  
It's funny, I've been trying to break Hanna for years, lucky for me, you did it instead! Kisses! –A


	5. Part V

**Sorry for the long wait, I got myself sucked into writing another story. If anyone is a fan of Alison or the Emison pairing, you should check it out, it's called Beautiful Little Secret. **

**Trigger warning! You have been warned.**

* * *

**The Precipice  
Part V**

It's 10:02 when Paige hears a vehicle pull up outside. She breathes a sigh of relief before making her way to the door. Opening it up she sees Hanna waving to Caleb as he pulls away, she smiles and waves too.

When the blonde turns around her smile widens.

"Thanks for setting that up. We had a great time."

Paige smiles at her.

"No drinking?"

Hanna shakes her head.

"Good I'm glad. Now let's get inside it's freezing out here!"

The pair walks into the house and they get ready for bed in silence. When they're both in their PJs, Hanna sprawls out on the couch, Paige sitting in the arm chair beside her.

They spend a good hour talking about everything and nothing. It's the first light-hearted conversation they've had and Hanna can't help the feeling swelling in her chest. For the first time in what feels like forever, she's actually happy.

Noticing the relaxed state of her new friend Paige decides to keep her encounter with Alison to herself, at least for now, sure than mentioning the other blonde will ruin Hanna's mood.

When it's nearly midnight they say their goodnights, Paige tucking Hanna in again.

The simple, sweet gesture is enough to have Hanna falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next day at school Paige refuses to leave Hanna's side, not wanting Emily, or the others to corner her again.

She can see that Hanna is making an effort, that she's managing to keep the demons at bay, at least for now, and she wants to do everything she can to keep it that way.

When she drops the blonde off at her first period choir class, the swimmer locks eyes with Alison through the glass door. She nods curtly at the girl who gives a little nod back.

It's a subtle exchange that none of the others notice, but it speaks volumes. As Hanna marches confidentially into class, Paige turns to walk away thinking that maybe the blonde isn't the only one that's winning against the demons today.

All throughout the day Hanna manages to keep her head held high, but it's hard. She can feel Aria, Emily and Spencer's eyes on her, staring a hole through her heart. Despite her date with Caleb and chat with Paige last night she can feel herself slipping with the heat of their gazes.

When she catches Spencer's eye during 6th period she swallows hard feeling her throat constrict. Breathing deeply she counts down from 100, trying to fight her pain. When the bell rings she bolts out of the classroom, needing to get away.

Before she's even in the hallway she spots Paige waiting for her outside of the room, clutching both of their math textbooks in her arms.

"How are you holding up?"

Hanna shrugs, then glances around for the others.

"I'm trying."

Paige just nods and puts her arm around thin shoulders.

"Well I'm proud of you. You're doing great."

With a shared smile they head off towards seventh period calculus.

The hour is better than the last, and it goes by quickly with the swimmer by her side, when the bell rings signalling the end of the day Hanna breathes a sigh of relief.

Paige walks with her to her locker, making sure to keep a look out for the other liars. But upon not seeing them she decides it's safe for Hanna to go out to the parking lot on her own.

"I've got practice again Han, but why don't you take my car. You can stop by Caleb's if he isn't busy or you can just go over to my place until I'm finished? Sound good?"

Hanna nods.

"Be strong okay? I'll see you soon."

Hanna hugs the girl before she shoves her books into her locker and heads for the parking lot.

Just as she gets into the car her phone buzzes. Immediate dread fills her, holding her breath she pulls out the phone praying that it isn't 'A' or her former friends.

_October 15, 2014 3:27pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers  
**I miss you. I've got some stuff to do this afternoon but would you want to meet for dinner at the grille?

Hanna lets out the breath she was holding and quickly replies.

_October 15, 2014 3:28pm  
_**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I'd love to… oh and I miss you too…

She presses send and it's not even 30 seconds later when she gets another message.

_October 15, 2014 3:29pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
I'll pick you up at 7. =)

A giddy feeling swells in her chest. For once it seems something in her life is going right. She can hardly believe the whirlwind she's lived the past few days. But deep down she knows that the fight is far from over, but now with Caleb and Paige on her side, things are starting to look a little bit brighter.

* * *

Ten minutes later the blonde pulls up to Paige's house. It's empty but it's better than going to her place. She'd called her mom after Caleb had texted her, the elder Marin woman was a little suspicious of Hanna spending so much time with Paige, but didn't push the issue as long as Hanna continued to check in regularly.

For a moment she just sits in the car staring out at the house, speculating about what her mother must be thinking. Hanna almost can't stop a grin when she considers the idea that her mom will think she's gay and dating Paige. Truth is, if she wasn't so god damned in love with Caleb she could see herself falling for the swimmer. Gender had never really mattered to her anyways.

Shaking the thought off she shoves open the car door, grabs her backpack and heads for the front door.

As she nears the steps she catches a glimpse of movement. Stopping dead in her tracks she feels panic swell up inside of her, involuntarily her throat burns and her arms tingle.

She's on high alert, terrified of what might be lurking in the shadows surrounding the porch.

"Hello, is someone there?"

She tries to make her voice steady but it comes out shaky and unsure.

Darting her eyes around she sees another flash of movement and three figures appear in front of her.

Her eyes lock with cocoa coloured orbs and instantly her heart races. She can feel the sweat collecting in the palms of her hands, and a nervous tremble run through her body.

The reaction is completely instinctive but ridiculous all the same. The three brunettes standing in front of her used to be her entire world. She would've done anything, given anything for them, or to protect them… And truth be told, she probably still would.

Even if they thought she was a screw up, a snitch, a loser, even if they hated her, she would always care about them.

But no matter how she felt about them, their presence stirred the beast inside her chest. Instantly her mind raced with insults.

_You are nothing. Everything you ever had with them, your entire friendship was a lie. How could they care about you? Why would they? They are amazing and beautiful and perfect, you're a screw up, a dirty slut, no one could ever care for you. You are worthless._

Everything happened within seconds, but to Hanna it felt like a lifetime as she struggled against herself.

But it was no use. The monster always managed to win, and in the back of her mind Hanna knew that it's because those things are all true.

_She is worthless._

Her gaze instantly drops to the ground in defeat; she can feel the burning sensation behind her eyes. She has to get out of there.

Desperate and panicked, Hanna fails to see the worried and pained expressions on her friends faces, fails to hear their apologies.

Noticing the broken look on their blonde friend's face all three girls move closer wanting to console her, to hug her tight, to reassure her that they really are sorry.

But the instant Hanna sees them moving closer, it feels like a hand has clamped around her throat. Without hearing anything the girls had said Hanna turns around and takes off running.

* * *

Hanna ran and ran, without ever stopping to look back. She couldn't handle it, her depression and anxiety were swallowing her whole, she needed release.

Not realizing where she was going until she saw her house appear in the distance, Hanna pushed herself harder until she was throwing herself at her front door.

It was locked.

Knowing that meant she'd have the place to herself she grabbed the spare key, shoved it in the lock and turned.

Frantically she ran upstairs and into her room. She didn't even stop long enough to realize that Alison's stuff was no longer there. Instead she pushed open the door to her bathroom and hysterically dug through her cabinets and drawers tossing items all over the floor, searching for something, anything to appease the beast.

When she felt a sharp sting on the tip of her finger she sighed.

Taking the blade from its hiding place she held it in her palm, caressing the metal.

With practiced ease she tossed aside her jacket, and brought the blade to her skin.

The first cut was like a burst of air, she felt like she could breathe for the first time since she saw the three girls standing on Paige's porch.

Letting the sensation drown her as she slices again and again.

_This one is for Zack hitting on you._

_This one is for hurting Aria._

_This one is for being a big mouthed tattle-tale._

_This one is for putting Emily, Spencer and Aria in danger._

_This one is for not jumping when you had the chance._

_This one is for everything Ali ever said._

_This one is for being stupid and fat._

_This one is for being nothing._

_This one is for being worthless._

After the 12th cut she lets the blade tumble out of her hand as she stumbles backwards hitting the wall and sliding down it.

Blood covers the marks on her already tainted skin, the coppery scent hangs in the air but to Hanna it smells like the beautiful tragedy of her life.

As she sits there broken inside and out she realizes that the monster inside of her is silent once again, revelling in her destruction.

Dizzy and confused from the exhaustion of it all, Hanna doesn't hear the bathroom door open, doesn't hear the gasp, or the painful sobs.

She barely even recognizes that someone is in the room with her, and really she's too tired and weak to care.

Her eyes slip shut, just as she faintly registers the feel of arms around her and the smell of lavender.

* * *

Cradling Hanna's limp body in her lap, Alison lets the tears fall down; sobs wracking her body uncontrollably for what feels like hours.

She hugs Hanna tightly, caressing her face, praying that she isn't too late.

Knowing that she needs to do something she tries to pull herself together long enough to drag out her phone.

Just as she's about to dial 911 she hears a tiny broken voice.

"Alison?"

Looking down into hazy blue eyes she cries harder.

"Oh Hanna, I thought I was too late, I thought… I thought…"

She can't even finish the sentence because the possibility is too painful to say out loud.

Her shirt is covered in Hanna's blood, but she doesn't care, all she cares about it making sure the girl is okay.

When she feels the fragile girl trying to sit up she helps her up slightly before getting up on her knees and reaching for a nearby towel. With gentle hands she cleans the blood from the girl's arms then cradles her against her chest.

Because they are almost the same size it takes every bit of Alison's strength to lift Hanna off of the floor and into her arms, but she manages.

Walking slowly she takes the girl to her bed, tossing back the covers and laying her down gently.

Still semi-unconscious Hanna can't quite make sense of her surroundings, but when she feels Alison sit next to her on the bed and pull her head into her lap, Hanna lets out a small sob.

Seeing Hanna so utterly broken shatters Ali's heart, because even if she can be a cold hearted bitch, she loves this girl, loves all the girls.

In a very uncharacteristic manner she leans over the girl and presses light kisses to her forehead, each with a whispered 'I'm sorry Hanna, so sorry'.

With the soft feel of Alison's lips and her soft whisper of her voice, Hanna drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Part VI

**So this chapter seriously took on a life of it's own. It's very different from what I had intended and there is some serious out of character moments with Alison and Paige, but hey, it is what it is... Oh and I apologize in advance for the Emily hating party near the end of the chapter, I have a lot of resentment towards her character at the moment, this is how I'm dealing with it (the evil part of me can't help but contemplate a ridiculous OC one-shot of Paige and Alison making nice and skipping off into the sunset leaving Emily behind...) ANYWAYS, now that my rant is over. On with the story. After this there will be one more chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**T****he Precipice  
Part VI**

When Hanna falls asleep Alison calls Paige.

The brunette picks up on the second ring.

Alison is so startled that Paige actually picked up all she can do is manage to stutter out the words.

_Hanna, Hanna's house, come quick._

The line goes dead and Paige takes off. Her clothes askew and her hair still dripping wet from the pool water, she doesn't even think about the fact that she'd let Hanna take her car.

When she gets to the school parking lot she curses but doesn't slow down, instead she takes off running, thankful for her athleticism.

After calling Paige, Alison busies herself finding supplies to bandage Hanna's wounds. For now, she's got her arms wrapped in gauze, but several of the cuts are deep enough that they'll need stitches. Once everything is rounded up she sits down on the bed and gently caresses Hanna's pale face.

When Paige gets to Hanna's she doesn't knock she just shoves the door open and bolts up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Not knowing what to expect she takes a breath and pushes open the door. Instantly she's hit with the coppery scent of blood mixed with bleach, it's a disgusting combination.

Eyes wide she looks around the room, seeing Hanna's sleeping form in the bed, her head in Alison's lap.

When her enemy looks up there are tear tracks down her cheeks. Momentarily stunned Paige doesn't move, she just watches as Alison slides Hanna's head from her lap and stands. She points towards the door and a whispered, 'I'll wait outside.'

Then she's gone.

Paige sighs but moves over to Hanna's bedside, instantly noticing the bandages wrapped around the girl's wrist. Silently she curses herself for letting the blonde go home alone, god only knows what happened to her.

Leaning in she kisses the girls forehead then leaves the room again.

She finds Alison perched on the steps, still crying, face buried in her hands. When she sits down next to the girl she can't quite bring herself to hate anymore she puts a hand on the girl's back.

It's weird, she should feel pain, anger, hatred for this girl, but she doesn't. Everything with Alison seems like a distant memory because the only thing that matters now is Hanna.

"Do you know what happened?"

The blonde peaks up at her, confusion and pain on her face.

But she nods, sitting up a bit and wiping her eyes.

With a shaky voice the girl answers back.

"I don't know the whole story, I just, I was walking to your house, hoping to check on her again when I saw her on the porch. The others were there too, and things looked off but I couldn't hear them. I was about to show myself but then I saw Hanna run. I wasn't sure what to do so I waited a minute before deciding to follow her. When I got here the door was wide open I thought 'A' got to her…"

Alison's crying again, and Paige pats her back trying to get her to calm down.

"I heard her crying and ran upstairs into her room, but I didn't see her. Then I heard her again from the bathroom. When I walked in she was slumped against the wall and there was blood everywhere. She was unconscious. I almost called an ambulance, but then she woke up enough to look at me. So I bandaged her arms, put her in bed and called you… I'm still not sure I did the right thing, some of those cuts are deep Paige…"

Hearing her name fall from Alison's pink lips is the strangest thing she's ever heard, but she shakes it off.

"No its okay. She's not in a good place and the hospital, everyone finding out would've been too much. You did the right thing... But maybe I should go wake her up to make sure? Do you want to umm, do you want to come too?"

Alison nods.

"Should we call Caleb first?"

Paige shakes her head.

"He doesn't know about the cutting, he knows she isn't in a good place, but I don't think it's our place to tell him…"

"Okay. Let's go then."

Together the old enemies walk upstairs and enter Hanna's room.

Paige kneels down by the bed and wipes Hanna's furrowed brow, she can tell the girl is having a nightmare.

Alison stands a little ways back, not quite sure what to do, so she watches.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and picks it up, afraid it's 'A' but it's an incoming call from Emily. Hitting the silent button she shoves it back it her pocket.

Paige lightly shakes Hanna, calling her name softly.

After a few tries the blonde starts to stir. When she opens her eyes they land on concerned hazel orbs.

"Hey…"

Hanna frowns and lets out a little whimper.

"It hurts."

Stroking the girl's hair she tries to soothe her.

"I know sweetie, but it's gonna be okay. I need you to try and sit up though."

Hanna just nods and tries to push herself up.

With Paige's help she manages to sit up, her eyes landing on Alison.

Confusion ripples through her, but then she remembers brilliant blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ali…"

The whisper is soft and sweet, and the sound fills Alison's chest with a warmth she hasn't felt since the night Emily kissed her.

Without a word she rushes over and in seconds the girls are embracing, hugging each other tightly, tears falling from their eyes.

It's minutes before they pull away.

Hanna's eyes lock on Alison's.

"I'm so sorry Hanna, I'm sorry if any of this is my fault, I never wanted this, I wanted to be better, I tried. I'm sorry…"

Hanna moves a bandaged arm and wipes Alison's tears.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't Hanna. You're hurting, you could've died! And I was so scared! I've almost lost you too many times and I…"

She chokes on her own emotion remembering how scared she'd been seeing Hanna in the hospital when Mona ran her over.

"Please forgive me Han, I'll do whatever to prove that I care…"

Hanna puts her hand on Alison's.

"Stop. I think you've made it more than clear, how much you care… and I care too you know?"

They share a small smile and it's only then that they remember Paige.

Hanna turns to Paige and this time it's her turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry… I tried… they cornered me again and I… I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I'm so weak."

Paige leans over and wipes at the tears.

"Never apologize for that Hanna."

Paige moves her gaze away from Hanna to Alison.

"Thank you. Thank you for apologizing to me, for caring about Hanna, for trying to be a better person, for being here for her when I wasn't."

A weird emotion overtakes Alison, and in the most abnormal gesture of her life she leans over and takes Paige's hand, squeezing it tightly. The brunette just stares wide eyed then squeezes back.

Hanna sighs and looks down at the bandages on her arms, interrupting the strange moment between the former enemies.

"I hate to break up this moment but I need to know, how bad is it?"

Her question is directed at the other blonde, who looks apprehensive.

"It's bad, some of them need stiches Han, I almost took you to the hospital… but I…"

Squeezing her eyes shut Hanna whimpers in pain.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, then everyone will know…"

Instantly she starts to panic, the fear invading her chest and swallowing her whole.

"Hanna! Hanna! Breathe damn it!"

Paige's voice is harsh but the constant sound brings Hanna back to reality.

"If you trust me Han, I can stitch them up…"

Both other girls look up and stare into blue eyes with confusion and curiousity.

"It's not like I could go to a doctor when I was running… I had to learn to fend for myself. Remember that scar on my thigh?"

Hanna nods.

"After I was stabbed I stitched it up… but don't worry, that was my first one, I've gotten a lot better after the other four times… see? This was the last one I did."

Shrugging off her jacket she points to a thin scar on her lower bicep that's about 5 inches long.

"You can barely even see it and that was with 22 stitches!"

Paige feels her stomach turn. When Alison had returned she was so angry and upset that she hasn't even considered what the girl had went through, but knowing that she'd been stabbed, more than once, sent a chill through her.

Hanna's eyes are pained as she looks up at her friend. She, like Paige, had never taken the time to consider what horrors Alison had been through. But pushing the sickening feeling aside she looks up into hopeful blue eyes.

"I can do this Han… let me help you?"

Hanna just nods.

Carefully the three of them remove the bandages. Her right arm only has three cuts, none of which are severe, they mix with several old scars and two still healing cuts.

Her left arm is a different story. There are nine different wounds, and three of them are pretty deep.

Carefully Alison sets about cleaning the wounds, sterilizing a needle and stitching up her friend.

* * *

When Paige excuses herself, not able to listen to Hanna's whimpers of pain any longer she walks down the hall pulling out her phone.

She notices a missed text from Caleb and four missed calls from Emily.

Feeling resentment towards the dark haired beauty she deletes the calls and opens the message.

_October 15, 2014 6:29pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
Have you heard from Hanna? She was going to meet me at the grille in half and hour but she hasn't answered my texts since about four.

Furrowing her brow she sends him a message.

_October 15, 2014 6:54pm  
_**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I'm with her now. She's not doing well again, she had another run in with the girls, but she's talking to Alison now, they are making amends, it seems to be making her feel a bit better. I will have her text you in a while.

_October 15, 2014 6:55pm_  
**From: Caleb Rivers**  
Okay, as long as she's not alone. Tell her I love her.

_October 15, 2014 6:55pm  
_**To: Caleb Rivers**  
I will. Talk to you soon.

Paige just sighs and heads back into the bedroom. When she walks in she sees Hanna resting against Ali's chest, her arm bandaged and her eyes closed.

Unfortunately the girl's room isn't the cleanest and she trips over a pile of shoes making a loud noise.

Hanna mumbles something and opens one eye.

"You're noisy."

Alison chuckles and Paige looks away a little guiltily.

"Sorry Han, but while you're awake I wanted you to know I talked to Caleb. I didn't tell him what happened just that you and Alison were making up. He said to text him later. Oh and to tell you that he loves you."

Hanna feels her heart expand. Laying with Alison, Paige looking at her with affection, Caleb telling her he loves her. It feels like maybe her life is starting to get better, that maybe she'll make it after all. Looking into hazel eyes she lets out a silent promise not to cut again, for Paige, for Caleb, for Alison, for herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Hanna is fast asleep in her bed, Paige is dozing off next to her, Alison sitting on the porch outside.

She hadn't been staying at the Marin household the last few days because she knew Hanna needed space, but after the events of the day she couldn't bring herself to leave, didn't think she'd ever be able to leave the blonde again, too scared and guilty and worried.

Not really sure if she was still welcome she'd called Mrs. Marin and asked if she could stay the night again. The older woman had assured her that was fine, that it would be good because she was staying in Philly because of some extra paperwork. She asked about Hanna, and Alison had told her that she'd had a long day and was asleep in her bed. Not knowing what exactly was going on with Hanna and Paige she left that part out.

Alison let her thoughts wander slightly because she could see that Paige and Hanna had something special, but then again she'd heard Hanna's heart race when Paige had mentioned Caleb.

Knowing from experience that love and sexual identity were not black and white she decided that it wasn't any of her business, as long as Hanna was safe.

Just then she heard a noise near the street. Instantly on alert she looked up and gazed out into the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Instantly a voice responded.

"It's just me."

Recognizing Emily's voice Ali relaxed, but only slightly. Earlier Hanna had told her that she'd been cutting because of how the others were treating her, and even though she was in love with Emily, her protective mode kicked in immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

Emily stepped a bit closer, standing at the edge of the sidewalk.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

Ever since the incident with Mona things had been tense between them. And Alison had been dealing with her own demons, and accepting the fact that she was too tainted, and that Emily would never be hers.

"I'm here for Hanna, Emily. She needed me."

Instantly jumping to the conclusion that Alison is lying she scoffs.

"Yeah right. She can hardly stand being around you…"

Feeling a bitter taste in her mouth Alison can't stop the insult on her lips.

"At least she's not afraid of me."

The words hit Emily deep, and she remembers that it[s her Hanna's afraid of, not Alison.

"Honestly I think it might be best if you leave, I think you've done enough today."

Emily doesn't know what to say to that. She can feel the hurt and accusation in Alison's voice and that cuts almost as deep as the thought of hurting Hanna.

The blonde stands up and crosses her arms, not backing down; it makes Emily desperate to explain herself.

Just as she's about to clarify another voice comes from inside.

"Alison, is everything okay?"

Instantly the brunette recognizes the voice. She stands frozen in complete and utter shock, not really believing what she's heard until the girl appears in the doorway.

Paige's ponytail is a little mussed; her shirt wrinkly and her eyes still a little heavy with sleep.

"I woke up and you were gone, then I heard voices…"

Stopping dead in her tracks the girl locks eyes with Emily. Paige's stare is hard and accusing, Alison's full of sadness, Emily's still full of shock.

All three women stand, unsure of what to say, long minutes pass before the trance is finally shattered by a tiny, broken voice floating through the air.

"Paige? Ali?"

Instantly, as if by magnetism the blonde and the brunette turn towards the sound then towards each other.

"I've got it."

Without another glace at Emily she turns.

"I'm coming sweetie."

Paige almost smiles. Earlier Hanna had told them both (through grateful, tear filled eyes) that she liked it when they called her sweetie, after Paige had let the nickname slip. She said it made her feel a tiny bit better. And true to her word Alison was doing whatever Hanna wanted, whatever she needed. Paige is still astonished that Alison's acting this way, that they've managed to put their differences aside. In the beginning it had been about Hanna. But when the girl had fallen asleep and Alison had once again looked into her eyes and apologized, she felt the sincerity of it all.

Now standing here with Emily she knew the girl was in shock too. Wasn't it just a week ago when she'd tried to get them to reconcile?

"What is going on Paige?"

The raven haired girl's voice is accusatory, but she just sighs.

"If you're here to pick a fight you're wasting your time. I'm too tired to fight with you anymore."

Emily's eyes soften just a tiny bit.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here for answers. I got a text from 'A' last night, well more like a few… You were right, we did hurt her, I just, I've been such a bitch and I wanted to apologize today. But when she saw me and Aria and Spencer she got that scared look in her eyes and bolted. You need to tell me what's going on Paige? And why are you in the middle of this? And now Ali too?"

Inhaling deeply Paige lets the words settle in her mind, trying to decide if they are the truth.

"Look Emily, you hurt her. No, you broke her. She was already hurting, already spiralling out of control and when you turned your back on her she thought she was completely alone. And this time, an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix it. The wounds are too deep. I know what she's going through, and like I said before I care about her, she needs me, and I need her."

"And Alison? Do you need her now too?"

Emily's voice is bitter again and Paige almost thinks she detects a hint of jealously, although she's not really sure who it's directed at.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I was wrong about her. She's not the same person she was, and when she came to me the other day asking about Hanna, I realized that she does have a heart after all… if it wasn't for her Hanna would be…"

The words die in her throat, and the thought of losing the blonde hurts Paige to the core. She's grown to care about the girl so much over the past weeks.

Emily's heart grows heavy in her chest again. She's at a loss for words, was Paige really insinuating what she thought, but that couldn't be.

"Look, I get that you want to make amends, but she needs time to heal. Give her time and space. And when she's ready she'll come to you, because if there is one thing I'm more sure of than anything else, it's that she loves you. All of you, and that's why this cut her so deep."

Dejectedly Emily nods, wiping away a stray tear. As she's about to ask Paige another question, Alison appears in the doorway again.

"Hanna's asking for you. I can take it from here."

Paige nods and looks at Emily again.

"Give her time okay?"

Emily just nods.

When Paige is gone Alison stares at Emily before the taller girl speaks up.

"Is it true? Did you apologize to her again?"

She just nods.

"I used to hate her so badly. Looking back I realize I was just jealous at the idea of someone else wanting you the way I did, the way I do. I owed her an apology and I don't deserve her understanding…. But I can see what you see in her. She's got a good heart."

Unable to say anything because she barely even recognizes the girl in front of her, she just nods.

Not knowing what else to say Alison just stands there staring at the ground. It feels strange being so honest and open like this, but seeing one of her best friends the way she saw Hanna changes something inside of a person.

"I should head back inside, Hanna might need me."

Emily just nods, numbly.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I know things are messed up still, but we're all gonna get through this okay?"

The taller girl she nods, a tear falling down her cheek. Her heart hurts, hurts for her best friend, hurts because she can't even handle this new dynamic between Alison and Paige, hurts because what the hell is wrong with her? When did she become this person?

Sighing she watches Alison turn and walk back into the house, towards Hanna and Paige, and away from her.

* * *

_One last note... The next chapter will be the last, and originally I had a Haleb romance ending in store, is that what everyone wants to see or would you prefer a Panna romantic ending? I'd love some feedback..._


	7. Part VII

SOOOO umm maybe I kinda lied… but on a good note it totally benefits you guys, because surprise this isn't the last chapter, there will still be one more. I got into this and there was just so much I wanted to do that I realized it needed to be split in two.

On a second note, a lot of you responded to the Panna vs. Haleb debate, and it as a tough choice to make, but in the end Haleb had a few more votes so I'm gonna do that. (Panna had 16, Haleb had 20.)

Now I'd like to address a few things... First I'd just like to point out that this is still _**my**_ story, so if you are unhappy with the storyline or a choice I make… Too bad I'm the author, I still have creative liberty to change my mind if I please. If you don't like it, don't read my story. Secondly by multiple requests I have put a little bit of Ali/Paige in here (I've also written a one-shot about them called 'Surrender') if you don't like it, this is your only warning! And lastly, a special thanks to everyone who's still supporting this story. This is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Precipice  
Part VII**

"Ouch Ali, that hurts…" Hanna whines.

"I know sweetie but you gotta hold still, I have to clean these again."

Hanna's perched on the edge of the bathtub her arms extended as Alison gently pours antiseptic onto the still healing cuts.

It's been nearly a week and a half since she'd ran into Hanna's bathroom finding the girl unconscious and bleeding severely.

That night she and Paige had stayed at the Marin household, and they'd taken turns ever since, in an effort to prevent any further instances. That night Hanna had broken down, she'd laid all of her demons out of the table, and now she was in recovery.

Tonight was Alison's turn to stay with her, but Paige had decided to come over so they could all watch a movie. She was currently down stairs popping a bag of popcorn and setting up the DVD player.

"There Han, I'm finished. Let's get you wrapped back up and go snuggle in for the movie."

The blonde just nods.

She's been having a hard time adjusting; the alcohol withdrawal is severe, and the voices in her head scream for the sting of the blade but with Alison and Paige to support her she's been resisting. Things with Caleb have been better too, although some days are tougher than others as he suffers through his own alcohol withdrawal. She still hasn't worked up the courage to tell him about the cutting, but it's a work in progress, just like she is.

Two nights ago Paige had walked with her, back out to Devil's ridge. It had been an emotional night. Less than two months ago she'd stood up there ready to end her life, Paige saved her that day, and has been every day since. As they tossed the last of the alcohol and Hanna's remaining razors over the edge it felt like she was finally stepping off the precipice.

Feeling her friend tug at the bandages on her arm she snaps back to reality. The taller blonde hands her a long sleeve shirt. It smells like Alison, and it's soothing.

Recently she's taken to wearing Alison or Paige's shirts, the familiar scents help her get through the day when they can't be there with her, it's silly she knows, but neither of them question it.

Pulling on the shirt she stands up and when she reaches for Alison's hand the girl doesn't hesitate to tangle their fingers together. She honestly can't believe how much the girl has changed, it's almost like she's a different person, and she's eternally grateful for it.

Together they walk downstairs to find Paige sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

With an exaggerated sigh she tosses her head over the arm of the couch.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna stave waiting for you!"

Hanna giggles and smacks the girl's leg. Alison playfully rolls her eyes.

Sitting up with a laugh Paige settles into the couch, letting Hanna crawl up next to her. Alison plops down in the chair next to them and grabs the remote.

Switching the lamp off, she clicks the play button.

Halfway through the movie the popcorn is gone and Hanna's resting her head against the swimmers chest, her eyes already heavy with sleep.

Alison glances over at the pair, a soft expression on her face.

Never in a million years did she imagine she'd be spending a Friday night with Hanna Marin and Paige McCullers.

Ever since her return things had been hard, but she'd been trying. She was constantly in danger, constantly having to explain herself, constantly trying to prove that she'd changed. And when she'd finally worked up the courage to tell Emily her feelings she'd been pushed away. That's all it had taken for Aria and Spencer to turn on her too.

More alone than ever she was ready to up and leave Rosewood, and never look back; but when she'd found Hanna unconscious and bleeding, that didn't matter anymore. Hanna needed her, and after everything she'd done to the girl in the past, they'd had a moment of reckoning.

Things with Paige were even more complicated. She'd made the girl's life hell before, all because she was jealous, but now, there was nothing to be jealous off. The moment Paige realized Alison was a different person, she'd forgiven her. Now they shared a tense, electrically charged, tentative friendship.

Smiling to herself at the unexpected turn her life had taken she misses the puppy dog eyes Hanna throws her way.

"Ali?"

The uncertain tone of Hanna's voice makes her furrow her brow with worry.

She looks over and sees that the girl is holding up the blanket that's draped over her and Paige.

Instantly the worry melts away and without question she moves over and sits down, sliding up closer to the other girls.

Hanna readjusts her position so her head is in Paige's lap her legs in Alison's lap.

Warmth spreads through Hanna's entire body and settles in her heart. Without these two she wouldn't be here. Her world has changed so much over the last few months.

Before, her entire life consisted of Aria, Spencer and Emily; now, she's taking a break from them, letting her wounds heal, with the help of two unlikely people who have become her entire world.

This thought brings her back to the night Alison found her.

She'd woken up in middle of the night, both girls missing. Pain had filled her chest and she'd called out to them. Instantly Ali responded and within minutes she was by her side.

But she was needy and a little selfish to be honest, so when she'd wanted Paige there too, Alison had dutifully retrieved the girl.

It was only when they both came back to her that she'd been filled in on the story.

Emily had stopped by the Marin household to find Alison and Paige staying with Hanna. She'd freaked out on them, but both girls had defended her, asking the ex-swimmer to back off. That night Hanna received a single text.

"_Paige said you need space. I will tell the others. We will respect that, but just know I'm sorry for everything. When you're ready, we'll be waiting. Love you Han. –Emily"_

Her eyes had filled with tears when she'd read the message and she was grateful that her friends were being respectful enough to give her the time she needed to heal.

She was brought out of her thoughts once again, this time by Paige stroking her hair.

Smiling softly she lets herself start to drift off. Before she falls asleep she thinks about love.

Love is weird.

Despite everything Aria, Spencer and Emily have done to hurt her, she loves them.

But she loves Paige and Alison too. Yet somehow it's different from how she loves the others.

And there was and would always be Caleb. She loves him too.

With that the world fades away.

Noticing Hanna's even breathing Paige looks over towards Alison and meets soft blue eyes.

In the past week and a half she's discovered the real Alison DiLaurentis, and the girl is nothing like she'd ever thought.

In quiet moments like this she lets her guard down, lets other people in, and the swimmer can't help but be entranced by her.

They'd come together to help Hanna, but through the process they'd spent countless nights lying awake talking about everything and nothing. For whatever reason the blonde had decided to trust her, and it stirred a strange emotion inside of her. Deciding not to overthink it she reaches out with the hand that's not stroking Hanna's hair.

The blonde doesn't think she just does, and reaches out, lacing her fingers with Paige's. Usually she isn't one to act without analyzing every possible angle, but as of late, it's a more frequent occurrence.

And so they stay like that, hands locked together, a sleeping Hanna lying across their laps until the credits roll.

* * *

The next morning when Alison wakes up, she turns over expecting to see her blonde friend, but instead she's met with an empty bed.

After the movie ended Paige had scooped Hanna up into her arms and carried the girl to bed and insisted that Alison stay with her and that she'd sleep on the couch.

Knowing that she wouldn't win an argument she just nodded, Paige had smiled widely at this.

Now she stretches and sits up, looking around. Figuring that Hanna has gone downstairs she makes her way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Paige is still sound asleep on the couch. Observing that the girl has lost her blanket, Ali moves over grabs the blanket and lays it over the brunette before heading into the kitchen.

The first thing she notices is that the back door is slightly ajar. Still on high alert panic rushes through her, thinking of 'A' and black hoodies and tragedy.

Slowly she tip-toes over and peers outside. Instantly she lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Opening the door a bit more she slips outside and walks over to where Hanna is perched. Not wanting to startle her she speaks up.

"You scared me sweetie."

Hearing her favourite nickname the girl turns around with a soft smile on her face.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to come out here and think."

Taking a seat next to the girl she looks at her with soft eyes.

"What about?"

"About a lot of stuff, but mostly about Caleb… I think I might be ready to tell him."

The confession doesn't really surprise her. She knows how deeply and explicitly Hanna loves the boy, and in turn she's seen the way he looks at her.

Several days ago he'd come over to pick her up for a date. She'd opened the door and let him in, making small talk until Hanna came down the stairs looking even more beautiful than she normally does.

Alison had watched the boy closely, feeling an overly protective streak over Hanna. His eyes twinkled when he looked at her. It was like the entire world just stopped and all that existed to him was her.

She'd never seen such love, such adoration before, not even with Emily. It shocked her.

Pulling back from the memory she puts a hand on the blonde's knee.

"I think you should. He will understand. I've seen the way he looks at you, I think you could tell him you're an alien or a mass murderer and he'd love you just the same."

Hanna blushes and giggles at her attempt at humour.

"No, but seriously, you should, if you're ready."

"I am."

"Okay. But I do have one condition Han…"

She looks over at Alison with a questioning look.

"Have him come here, that way Paige and I can be close, I don't like being too far away from you. Okay?"

She nods, her heart filling with affection for the girl, a girl she'd adored, then tried to replace, then hated… A girl who has changed so completely, who would do anything for her.

* * *

It's almost seven o'clock when the doorbell rings. Paige answers it with a cheerful grin.

"Hey Paige!"

Caleb just smiles at his best friend, leaning in to give her a hug.

When they pull back she notices the bouquet of roses.

He notices her gaze and starts to get nervous.

"Too much? I knew it was too much I'll just…"

"Stop. They're perfect Caleb, she's gonna love them. She's upstairs in her room, why don't you head up there? Ali and I are gonna watch a movie."

He nods and steps into the house, eyes landing on the blonde perched on the couch. He waves at her and she just gives him a little nod pointing to the stairs.

Ready to see Hanna he climbs the stairs two at a time stopping in front of her door.

She hears his heavy footsteps and swings the door open just as he's about to knock.

Their eyes meet and he smiles shyly at her before thrusting the bouquet of roses into her hands.

"These are for you Han."

Feeling warmth spread through her she leans in and kisses him softly before taking his hand and pulling him into her room.

She settles herself on the bed, sitting criss-cross gesturing for Caleb to sit opposite of her.

He does without question.

They stare into each other's eyes for a long time, and her heart pounds erratically in her chest, her nerves getting the best of her.

It takes her a few tries to speak but eventually she manages to push the words out. And once she starts, she can't stop.

She tells him about the night on the bridge, about Paige, about the cutting and the drinking and about the hurt. She tells him about feeling lost and abandoned by her friends, tells him about them turning their backs on her, she tells him about Alison, and that brutal night a few weeks ago.

And he doesn't say anything, doesn't interrupt, doesn't get angry or upset, he just listens.

When she starts to cry he desperately wants to hold her because he hates seeing her hurt. His heart aches for her, because he'd known things were bad, but the thought of almost losing her makes him sick.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he realizes that she's stopped talking, and it staring at him wide eyed. He understands that she's expecting to be rejected, because that's what she'd been through, people she'd loved rejecting her.

Without speaking he just moves closer and pulls her against his chest, stroking her hair and her face.

"I love you Hanna."

* * *

After several long tear-filled hours Hanna pulls back from a hug and Caleb reaches up wiping a stray tear.

"Nothing could make me love you any less Hanna."

"I know, I was just scared and insecure, I was in such a bad place. And even when you came back you weren't the same and the drinking was just making it worse. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner I was just so lost."

"You don't need to apologize Hanna, I understand. And I'm glad you have Paige… and Alison, even if I'm still kind of in shock over that…"

"I'm still pretty shocked too, but she really is a different person now, everything she went through changed her, and in a way I'm glad. Having her as this huge part of my life means so much to me."

"I'm so glad. And on that note, I'm just wondering what's gonna happen with the others. Are you going to tell them?"

Sighing she lets out a nod.

"Yes. They deserve the truth, and I need to get it out to move on… I don't know where we'll stand after that, but I'm hoping we can all be friend again."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

She smiles at him.

"Maybe once or twice…. I love you too ya know?"

"I just can't get over how amazing you are, after everything, you still love with your whole heart, that's my favourite part about you."

He leans in and kisses her softly.

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you forever, I need to get going, I'm supposed to call my mom tonight."

"Okay, I'll walk you out."

Hand in hand the couple walks down the stairs pausing at the landing. Expecting to hear Paige or Alison's voice she looks towards the living room.

Her eyes instantly land on the couch.

Still gripping Caleb's hand she tugs him into the room, her curiosity getting the better of her.

When they're close enough to see the pair she lets out a little giggle.

Paige is partially laying down her head propped up against the arm rest, Alison's laying on top of her blonde hair splayed across her Paige's chest.

The blonde has her arm across the brunette's torso, the brunette's arm is holding her tightly as they sleep.

Her heart melts because it's just so cute, and as weird as it is, she isn't really surprised.

On the other hand Caleb stares opened mouthed at the pair.

He and Paige are best friends, and he knows that despite years of hating Alison, she'd reconciled with the girl. He didn't, however, know that it was like _this._

"When did that happen?"

Hanna chuckles at the stunned look on his face and tugs him back towards the door, his mouth still hanging open.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will really be the last one. It's gonna focus on Hanna telling the other girls. But there will be a little Haleb and a little more Ali/Paige. If you liked this chapter or have constructive criticism I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
